1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply device which can maintain a power output for a fixed time period even after a power input is shut off.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among configurations of general switching power supplies, a two-converter type configuration which includes a PFC (power factor controller) in an input stage and a DC-DC converter connected to the PFC in a stage subsequent to the input stage and obtains a DC output voltage is currently in the mainstream. The two converters are activated and stopped independently of each other.